Animo Crackers (John Smith 10)
Story Animo is in the prison yard, walking conspicuously. He heads towards a wall, when some thugs approach him. Thug 1: Well, well! There’s our fresh meat! Thug 2: You got what we want, old man? Animo: I have nothing for you intellectually challenged Neanderthals! (The thugs look at him, confused.) Uh, I’m insulting you. Thug 1: You’re what?! Thug 2: Let’s send him into next week! Voice: Hey, Tiny and Bozo! The thugs turn, seeing Fistrick approaching. He cracks his neck, as the two look scared, running off. Animo: Well done, roomie. Fistrick: Sure thing, bro. You sure this escape plan’s going to work? Animo: Do you have the last piece I asked for? Fistrick: Yeah. (He pulls out a handful of microchips, handing them to Animo.) How will that do anything? Animo: Patience. Animo goes to the wall, working on a modulator. Fistrick stands guard, his stare keeping other inmates away. Animo activates the modulator, chuckling. Animo: Only a matter of time now. Sometime later, the inmates are being corralled back inside the prison. The ground shakes, as if an earthquake was tearing through. Fistrick: (Voice shaking) An earthquake? Animo: Nowhere near a fault line! A large rhino stampedes through the prison wall, bellowing to the air. Animo cheers, as he runs over to it. The guards were caught off guard, and Fistrick punches a guard out. Fistrick: Freedom! The inmates riot, as they all charge out of the hole in the wall. Fistrick hops onto the rhino, which Animo directs, it running in the opposite direction of the hole. It makes another hole in the wall, as it runs off. The guards were stretched thin, focused more on the inmates leaving through the first hole. Animo: Now! Do you still have a stash of weapons? Fistrick: Yeah. And all of it has one purpose. Animo: Eliminate John Smith. End Scene John and Elektra are at the zoo, standing behind crime scene tape. Elektra looks irritated, as John was talking to the police chief. John: This has Animo’s signature written all over it. Only he would steal animals from a zoo. Police Chief: Well, unfortunately, we don’t jump on half conceived ideas. Plus, he’s in jail. John: You think that would stop him? Police Chief: Look, if we get any solid evidence, we’ll give you a call. The Police Chief walks off, as John goes over to Elektra. Elektra: He has to know you’re right. John: And we’re going to pick up where he refuses to. Elektra: Ha! You’re looking at one of the greatest trackers of the Hunters. I’ll have them hunted down in no time. John: Just remember we need them alive. Elektra groans, as she runs off. John jumps with air bending, kicking his legs to keep himself flying. He lands on top of Billions Tower, as he transforms into Eye Guy. Eye Guy: There’s no one that can hide from me! Eye Guy holds his arms over his head, all his eyes moving up his body to his arms. They form a giant energy eye over him, which looks over the city. It zooms into the distance, scanning the city for signs of animals running amuck. The eye stops, spotting Elektra fighting a clan of Cyborg Chimpanzees. Eye Guy: Just when I thought I knew everything that Animo had up his sleeves. A metal beak slams into Eye Guy, causing him to spin. The energy eye breaks apart, as Eye Guy grabs onto the pole on the roof, his eyes returning to their positions on his body. He sees a swarm of Large Cyborg Hummingbirds fluttering their wings at a rapid pace around him, their wings barely visible. Eye Guy: Now that’s Animo style! Big small animals! Why does Bellwood’s zoo have to have the world’s largest Hummingbird population? The Hummingbirds fly at him, going to jab with their long metal beaks. Eye Guy swings on the pole, punching the Hummingbird away. More come, as Eye Guy fires lasers from his eyes, hitting the mechanical parts of the Hummingbirds. Those birds drop, but more take their place. Eye Guy spins, releasing lasers from all of them. The Hummingbird numbers are cut down, but so was the pole. Eye Guy falls with the pole, the remaining Hummingbirds diving after him. Eye Guy reverts, as John kicks his legs, a burst of wind altering his trajectory as he falls towards the city. The Hummingbirds follow. Elektra has the Proto-Tool in Staff mode, as she swings it to keep the Chimpanzees at a distance. One falls and hammers its arms at Elektra, who barely repels it. The other Chimpanzees keep a distance, chattering. Elektra: (Panting) That all you’ve got? The lead Chimpanzee raises his arm, blasters forming on its gauntlet. It uses automatic fire, causing Elektra to run for cover. As she does, a Chimpanzee jumps and bears its teeth at her, ramming her and knocking both of them to the ground. Elektra struggles, as the leader appears. A crash occurs, a smoke cloud rising up, getting the Chimpanzees attention. John comes out, encased in stone armor, as he rams the lead Chimpanzee. The others charge, pounding on him, their metal fists breaking the earth armor. John shoots out, as he releases a wave of fire, frightening the Chimpanzees. They all scatter, the lead staring at Elektra. Lead Chimpanzee: (In electronic voice) Next time. The Lead Chimpanzee runs after his followers. The Hummingbirds follow as well. Elektra gets up, sulking. Elektra: Did that monkey just talk?! John: This isn’t like Animo at all! He’s got to be working with someone. Elektra: Then let’s go. I want to beat up that stupid monkey. John: Those guys don’t have a strong enough mana source. But they have a good scent I bet. John turns into Wildmutt, as he sniffs the air. He lifts his head, then whimpers with disgust. He signals Elektra to get on his back. Elektra: You’ve got to be kidding. Wildmutt grabs Elektra, putting her on his back. He then takes off running. Elektra: This is so wrong. I’m supposed to hunt beasts, not ride them! End Scene Animo and Fistrick are in a workshop, making cyber enhancements to a giraffe. Its entire neck is now metal, with ridges separating the vertebrae sections. The neck extends outward further than its original length, then retracts. Animo: A success! Fistrick: Truly wicked, bro. Fistrick walks down a set of stairs, going over to the Cyborg Hummingbirds, making repairs to the Hummingbirds. The Chimpanzees approach, standing at attention. Animo: Their cyber enhancements don’t affect their minds at all, allowing me to control them! Fistrick: And their strength and precision is stronger than any bro I’ve ever seen. These Chimps are going to be my new training buddies. Animo: And once John is out of the way, nothing will stop us from taking over the world! The sound of tearing metal occurs, the two turning. The metal wall is torn away, as John and Elektra walk inside. John: Hey Animo. (He sees Fistrick, confused.) And other guy. Fistrick: (Angry) You don’t remember me bro?! John looks to Elektra. John: Should I? Elektra: No. Albedo took your place the last time we encountered him. John: Oh. Hear that? I don’t know you. Fistrick: But I know you. And I’m going to lay the pounding on you! Cyborg Giraffe! Give it to them! The giraffe bellows, as it extends its neck, its metal head going to ram them. John turns into Shocksquatch, catching it. He releases electricity, which sparks the mechanical neck, causing it to malfunction. The neck retracts, as the giraffe falls over. Shocksquatch: Fresh off the conveyor belt? Animo: That’s what happens when you rely solely on animal instinct. Elektra: Which makes you working with muscle head even more confusing. Animo: Now, my cyborg army! Attack! The Hummingbirds and Chimpanzees charge in, as Shocksquatch shoots lightning, shooting Hummingbirds out of the sky. Elektra fires energy shots, hitting the flesh of Chimpanzees, taking them down. The Lead Chimpanzee grunts, the Chimps making a formation. They charge together, as Elektra fires a net, catching the Chimpanzees. The Lead looks with disappointment, as he jumps at Elektra. Elektra: Not this time. Shocksquatch releases lightning from all over his body, taking out the remaining functioning Hummingbirds. Fistrick runs forward, jumping feet first, his shoes pushing through. He kicks Shocksquatch, him stumbling back. Then, a powerful blue laser hits Shocksquatch, slamming him into a wall. Shocksquatch reverts, as John looks up. Elektra uses the Proto-Tool in tonfa mode, fighting hand to hand with the Lead Chimpanzee. The Chimpanzee grabs the Proto-Tool, which sparks with electricity. The Chimpanzee falls, having a seizure. Lead Chimpanzee: Error. Error. Elektra: Ha! Got you. (She looks up.) Huh? Animo: The Lead Chimpanzee was only my prototype when regarding intelligent life. Now, I would like to introduce my first successful, human rhino hybrid! Meet, Exo-Skull! The rhino from before has become much larger than before, with broader shoulders. His body is covered in red armor, jetpacks on his back. His head is larger as well, and his horn is a cannon. He stands on two legs. Exo-Skull: Ah! Is this the one who’ve been talking about? The irritating one? Animo: Yes, that’s him. John: Who’s DNA did you use? Yours definetely didn’t make such a buff creature. Fistrick: You think it’s buff? Thanks, I’m quite proud of my physique. Elektra: Yours? Animo: I’ve had plenty of experience manipulating DNA in the past, with yours of course, John. It was child’s play for me to do this. And with all of Fistrick’s black market armor, Fistrick: It’s bigger, badder, and tougher than anything we could’ve made on our own. Elektra: (Sarcastically) Great. Can we beat it up now? Fistrick: Like I’d let you. John-bro may not have been there before, but you were. Fistrick charges at Elektra, jumping over her, then off the wall. Elektra rolls out of the way, Fistrick giving chase. Exo-Skull fires a laser at John, who turns into Diamondhead, reflecting the laser away. Exo-Skull activates his jetpack, flying at Diamondhead like a train. Diamondhead forms a crystal wall, and when Exo-Skull shatters it, Diamondhead had dug a hole in the ground. He comes out, wiping his forehead. Diamondhead: Whew! Got to hand it to you, Animo. That was terrifying. Animo: Oh. So glad you enjoy my Diamondhead fires crystal shards, which hit the ground at Animo’s feet. The crystal grows around Animo, trapping him. Animo struggles to break free, as Diamondhead charges at Exo-Skull. He forms a crystal chain, as Exo-Skull charges back at him. Diamondhead slides underneath, wrapping the crystal chain around his neck. The chain breaks instantly, however, Exo-Skull’s force too strong. Exo-Skull: Don’t see how you’re a threat. Diamondhead: I’m not trying too hard yet. Elektra swings the tonfa at Fistrick, who knocks it aside, kicking at Elektra. She gets the tonfa back into position, blocking the kick. Elektra points the Proto-tool, which morphs and fires a cable, which Fistrick ducks under and grabs. Elektra smirks, as electricity travels down the cable, electrocuting Fistrick. Fistrick’s hair becomes full of static, as he falls over. Elektra: Your shoes may be insulated, but the rest of you isn’t. Exo-Skull rams the wall, knocking a segment of it over. Diamondhead lands on Exo-Skull’s back, placing his hands on his back. Exo-Skull is encased in crystal, unable to move. Diamondhead hops off, when the jetpacks activate, breaking Exo-Skull free. Diamondhead reverts. John: Alright. Let’s try something different. John goes down to his knees, as he begins inhaling and exhaling. His eyes are closed, as Exo-Skull activates his jetpacks, flying at John like a freight train. Elektra: John! John raises his arms up, as the condensation in the air liquifies. The water forms into a sphere, which Exo-Skull flies straight into. John swings his arms, the water rippling and containing Exo-Skull. He fires a laser blast skyward, but the water sphere reforms. Exo-Skull loses his breath, as he loses consciousness. John lets the water drop, it spilling over the ground. Exo-Skull hits the ground. John: (Panting) I’ve been looking for a challenge. Guess I can’t complain. Elektra: So, what do we do? John: Lock them up again. Not quite sure what to do with Exo-Skull though. Elektra: Can’t we just turn him off? John: No. He’s, a living human being. He’s been programmed to be evil. Not his fault. Maybe we can find someone to reprogram him. Animo: You won’t succeed! My personality is in there as well! Though not at my intellect, he is an intelligent being, and messing with him is like trying to mess with a human’s emotions. John: Then we lock him up. I’ll put in a call. Characters * John Smith * Elektra * Police Chief Villains * Dr. Animo * Fistrick * Exo-Skull * Cyborg Chimpanzees * Cyborg Hummingbirds * Cyborg Giraffe Aliens * Eye Guy * Wildmutt * Shocksquatch * Diamondhead Trivia * Animo and Fistrick work together to create Exo-Skull, using Fistrick's DNA and black market armor. * Wildmutt forcing Elektra to ride him is similar to the canon time where Wildmutt did that to Pax. * The Police Chief is the same one from The Eggman Cometh (John Smith 10). Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10